yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Paleozoic
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Paleozoico" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Paleozoic", known as "Burgesstoma" (バージェストマ Bājesutoma, 버제스토마 Beojeseutoma) in the OCG, is an archetype of mostly Level 2 WATER Aqua Normal Pseudo-Trap Monsters with 1200 ATK and 0 DEF, introduced as Korean exclusives in Clash of Rebellions. Design Aparência The archetype's cards are based on animals from the Cambrian Period, specifically those found in the Burgess Shale Formation, a fossil field in Canadian Rockies of British Columbia, Canada. Origem The archetype's OCG name, "バージェストマ" (Burgesstoma), is derived from the Burgess Shale, where the animals the archetype derived its appearance from were found. Its TCG name, "Paleozoic", is derived from the Paleozoic Era, the first geological period of which is the Cambrian Period. Membros Estilo De Jogo The "Paleozoic" archetype is mainly composed of Normal Trap Cards. Each one have its particular effect but they have in common the capacity of Special Summoning themselves from the Graveyard as a Level 2 WATER Aqua Normal Monster with 1200 ATK and 0 DEF whenever a Trap Card is activated, thus allowing them to quickly swarm the field through normal usage of their own Trap Effects. The archetype's ace cards are their Xyz monsters, namely "Paleozoic Anomalocaris" and "Paleozoic Opabinia". "Anomalocaris" helps to maintain hand advantage by excavating the Deck and adding an excavated Trap Card to the hand (be it a "Paleozoic" Card or not); this effect triggers when a Trap Card is sent from the Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard. "Opabinia" speeds up the Deck's strategy, by allowing "Paleozoic" cards from being activated directly from the hand. Both of them are unaffected by other monster's effects and have an additional effect that basically rewards their owner for using them in a dedicated "Paleozoic" Deck, by either destroying a troublesome card on the field or fetching a "Paleozoic" Card from the Deck. The archetype's Trap Cards banish themselves when they leaves the field after being Summoned from the Graveyard by their own effects, which can be avoided by using them as Xyz Materials. Thus, the archetype also benefits from utilizing other Rank 2 Xyz Monsters such as "Armored Kappa" and "Sky Cavalry Centaurea" in concert with "Anomalocaris" and "Opabinia". As the archetype's Trap Cards are all Level 2 WATER Aqua monsters while they are treated as monsters, "Wetlands" can be included in the Deck to give these cards a much needed power boost, as they all have low ATK, which can raise issues regarding their ability to survive on the field. The deck itself also has amazing synergy with the Frog engine, mainly "Swap Frog", "Dupe Frog" and "Ronintoadin" since they are also Level 2 Aqua monsters. Due to this, and the fact that the Paleozoic cards themselves are treated as Aqua monsters while on the field, they can play the Rank 2 Xyz "Toadally Awesome". Fraquezas Due to their own self-banishing effect, which can serve as a deterrent from using the archetype's cards for any purpose other than Xyz Summon (such as Tribute or Synchro Summons), this archetype is best suited only for Xyz Summoning Rank 2 Xyz Monsters, which can prove to be inflexible, given the low number of different Rank 2 Xyz Monsters in the game. This weakness can, however, be mitigated through the use of "Imperial Iron Wall" to keep the Trap Cards from banishing themselves. The effect of "Paleozoic Leanchoilia" can also be used to return banished "Paleozoic" Trap Cards to the Graveyard for later re-use. Additionally, as the archetype is dependent on activating Set Trap Cards to trigger their effects to Special Summon themselves from the Graveyard, "Denko Sekka" and, to a lesser extent, "Jinzo" are capable of easily locking them down, preventing the Set Trap Cards from even activating, as well as additional Trap Cards from being Set in the case of the former. Cards such as "Royal Prison" and "Vanity's Emptiness" can also inhibit the Trap Cards' re-usability, but they can be cleared away with the effects of "Paleozoic Olenoides" and "Paleozoic Dinomischus". Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Phantasm Spiral Dragon Monstros de Efeito * Dupe Frog * Ronintoadin * Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow (for Link Summoning) * Swap Frog Monstros Sincro * Stardust Dragon * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon Monstros Xyz * Paleozoic Anomalocaris * Paleozoic Opabinia * Downerd Magician * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Number F0: Utopic Future * Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition * The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin * Number 96: Dark Mist * Sky Cavalry Centaurea * Toadally Awesome * Armored Kappa * Cat Shark Monstros Link * Mistar Boy * Proxy Dragon * Link Spider * Firewall Dragon * Decode Talker Magias * Card of Demise * Foolish Burial/Foolish Burial Goods * Monster Gate/Reasoning * Pacifis, the Phantasm City * Phantasm Spiral Grip * Phantasm Spiral Crash * Phantasm Spiral Wave * That Grass Looks Greener * Terraforming * Chain Strike * Dueltaining * Wetlands Armadilhas * Paleozoic Canadia * Paleozoic Dinomischus * Paleozoic Eldonia * Paleozoic Hallucigenia * Paleozoic Leanchoilia * Paleozoic Marrella * Paleozoic Olenoides * Paleozoic Pikaia * Accumulated Fortune * Breakthrough Skill/Lost Wind * Jar of Avarice * Jar of Greed/Legacy of Yata-Garasu/Reckless Greed * Needlebug Nest * Poseidon Wave/Quaking Mirror Force/Storming Mirror Force * Threatening Roar/Waboku/Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord * Phantasm Spiral Battle * Phantasm Spiral Power * Phantasm Spiral Assault * Spiritual Water Art - Aoi * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Imperial Iron Wall * Imperial Order (OCG only) * Starlight Road * Wonder Xyz * Shapesister Categoria:Arquétipos